Is this really just a dream?
by GaaraFox
Summary: One Shot GaaSaku Gaara and Sakura have been having a really neat dream, but will they ever find out the ending?


"Please... where are you going? Let me come with you… don't go…" Sakura tossed and turned in her bed as she mumbled of an unknown someone to stay with her. Sweat fell from her forehead and her eyelids held tight together; she knew, in her dream, she was getting no where.

A certain boy with blood red hair began muttering some words, slowly making their way into a sentence. "Why? Would you really like to come with me?" He smiled, and didn't care if his annoying blonde headed sister or his perverted just as annoying brother saw him. His smile, his kiss, his hugs, his touch, his love; all were for her, and he didn't care who saw, or what they thought of.

The pink haired kunoichi began to relax as (in her dream) she felt the warm touch of Gaara's hand. A smile crossed her face and she laced her fingers with his, both her hands. "Yes, I would love to, anywhere."

_**Dream World**_

Haruna Sakura and Sabaku no Gaara stood in front of the two swings they previously sat in. One still swinging from Sakura getting up quickly to get to Gaara. The moon poured its rays upon them, holding them in light, and everything around them in darkness. Gaara caressed her cheek and she began to slowly close her eyes, but not wanting to look away from those beautiful forest green eyes, she left them half open. She held his hand tighter and her smile grew wider as Gaara's did. Sakura then lowered her head to lay it on his chest but Gaara slowly put his hand to her chin and lifted it up to his face. Their lips brushed against each other, their eyes locked, she didn't want this to end; he didn't want this to end.

Before Sakura could lean in and kiss him, he spoke,

"Come on. Follow me." He pulled his hand away from her face, but still held onto her hand with his other, and began to walk down the street. The bubblegum haired girl was a little dazed; confused, but she didn't care. As long as she was with him, her world would be complete. So, she let him drag her passed all the houses and shops, and passed all fences and pavement, until they reached the forest.

Gaara was about to walk in until he felt a tug at his arm. He turned around to see the cause of this.

"I-I don't want to go in there… it's too dark…" The red head looked at her, puzzled, and then laughed.

She then squinted her eyes at him, obviously not amused.

"What's so funny tough guy?" She smirked. He stopped laughing, and smiled.

"There's no reason to be afraid of the dark, it's only here to protect you. In the day time, everyone can see you, but in the night, the dark uses its blanket to keep you safe, although it might not always seem that way." Gaara walked closer to her. She loved his warmth; his touch.

"Sometimes, the dark is misunderstood for being "evil" or "scary", but you should never judge what you've never even tried to understand." Sakura giggled at this, and kissed him on the cheek. She loved the way he put things, always making her feel safe. Gaara gazed at her, confused, but accepted his prize with a smile, and returned it. He then turned towards the forest, and proceeded with his walk, this time able to go on.

For five minutes or so Sakura's eyes were closed, and she was holding onto Gaara's hand as tight as she could while standing so close to him he almost tripped a few times, but eventually they arrived at their destination. Sakura had her eyes open for the rest of the journey, and now saw a clear blue waterfall that poured into a lake. There were koi swimming all about the water, and seemed very pleased. The moon also offered its light to this one spot, for it was covered in it. The odd thing was, was that there were no trees in this spot, it was just an opening in the middle of the forest,_ how beautiful_, she thought. She opened her mouth in awe, and the corners of her mouth formed a smile.

"Close your eyes." He spoke with soft words; they hypnotized her soul, and commanded her to do so. He then picked up both her hands, with both of his and interlocked their fingers. He kissed her on the cheek again, and her smile grew wider.

"Now, put your feet on mine." Puzzled at this, she did as she was told and blushed at how close they were. He was so warm, she loved it so much, and she could stay like this forever. Though, something felt strange. She had this stately feeling, like they were somehow lighter.

"You can open your eyes now." She did so, and as soon as she did she closed them again. But then looked up to look into his eyes, for they always brought her comfort. Then, gathering all her courage she looked down. Feeling the hairs rise on the back of her neck, and her back tingle she continued to look. The koi were now below her, happily swimming as if nothing else existed, and right under her feet, on the bottom of her and Gaara's shoes was sand. _So that's how he's doing it._ She looked to her left and there it was, the waterfall she had seen from the ground, but now they were exact eye level with the trees and she and Gaara were right in the middle of their own private circle. Although she knew some other people might know of it, but she didn't care, it was theirs for now, for this moment alone.

Sakura then looked at the sky, the moon and the stars their only audience. Well, except for the koi and trees. Sakura watched the sky, and Gaara watched her. Everything felt right. She then looked into Gaara's eyes, giving him a soft kiss on the lips, and layed her head on his chest. They didn't want it to end, it was the best night of their lives, and everything just felt so good.

The pink haired girl lifted her head up from his chest after a good twenty to thirty minutes. She looked Gaara right into his eyes; into his heart.

"Gaara, there's something I want to tell you…"

"Yes? What is it Sakura?"

"GET UP! IT'S TIME FOR BREAKFAST!"

Gaara woke with a start, and sat up in his bed looking around his room trying to recall what had just happened. Then he remembered her, and her soft voice about to tell him something. Until his rude sister Temari woke him up and-

"Gaara! Come on! It's going to get cold!" Temari ran into his room, and immediately noticed the annoyance that engulfed his face, as well as his eye piercing blood lust glare.

"Ok, ok, no breakfast this morning." She quickly ran out of the room, hoping to avoid death for another day. It was the same every morning, and it was the same every night, always having that dream.

"Come on Sakura, you never tell me, what was it that you are always trying to say?"

Sakura's eyes shot open and she quickly sat up in bed. She looked around her room, trying to recall the events that had just occurred in her dreams. Sakura sighed. She always hated her wonderful dream ending like that. It was too soon, she didn't even get to tell him. She blushed at the thought of him. She could still feel his warmth around her, and the smell of the forest, and how time just stopped.

"I love you Gaara." She whispered. Even though it was only to herself, she could somehow feel he could hear it.

Gaara smiled and grabbed his chest, the spot where his heart was and said,

"I love you too Sakura."


End file.
